Something About Us
by Picio
Summary: Sollux/Dave RP/Collab between my moirail and I. Rated M for lemons .
1. Chapter 1

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:06 –  
>TA: hey 2up.<br>TG: oh god not you  
>TA: you don't even know me wtf.<br>TG: well  
>TG: i do know youre one of those annoying trolls<br>TG: am i right  
>TA: not all of u2 are annoyiing.<br>TA: you don't have two be 2o rude.  
>TG: well sorry<br>TA: jegu2 what ii2 iit wiith you human2.  
>TA: maybe all ii wanted two do wa2 make conver2atiion wiith you.<br>TA: and here you are wiith your "oh god not you".  
>TG: dude chill<br>TA: 2hut up. ii'm not done.  
>TA: ju2t becau2e ii'm a troll doe2n't mean you have the riight two be a fuckiing a22hole.<br>TA: the 2ame goe2 two all your friiend2.  
>TA: troll2 have feeliing2 two. and we don't appreciiate beiing iin2ulted wiith thiing2 liike "oh god not you".<br>TA: you dii2gu2t me. whiich ii2 2ad. cau2e ii thought maybe we could be friiend2.  
>TA: but no.<br>TG: i think  
>TG: youre overreacting<br>TG: but anyway  
>TG: im sorry<br>TG: i didnt mean to come off as a dick  
>TA: ...your apology ii2 accepted. for now.<br>TG: so does this mean were like  
>TG: friends now<br>TA: dude. not 2o fa2t. ii don't even know your name.  
>TG: dave strider<br>TA: well dave 2triider. iit'2 niice two meet you, ii gue22.  
>TA: ii'm 2ollux.<br>TG: likewise man  
>TG: oh wait<br>TG: are you even a guy  
>TA: of cour2e ii'm a guy. do ii 2ound liike a chiick two you.<br>TG: not really  
>TA: yeah that'2 what ii thought.<br>TA: 2o dave 2triider.  
>TA: tell me about your2elf.<br>TG: im a penguin and i live on the moon  
>TG: i was raised by a pod of space dolphins<br>TG: that taught me to rap like a pro  
>TG: theyre pretty much the reason im so cool<br>TA: ...  
>TA: okay. ii have no fuckiing iidea what any of that mean2.<br>TG: i was joking dunkass  
>TG: in all honesty there isnt much to say about me<br>TG: just that im the most ironic and cool guy out there  
>TA: your maturiity level ii2 that of a grub.<br>TG: what  
>TA: you're obviiou2ly not that cool.<br>TA: no one can be the coole2t per2on out there.  
>TA: and ii'm pretty 2ure you can't be iironiic and cool at the 2ame tiime.<br>TA: how old are you anyway.  
>TG: 13<br>TA: holy 2hiit.  
>TA: you are 2o not that old.<br>TG: well how old are you  
>TA: 6.<br>TG: something tells me youre not 6 years old  
>TA: ii'm 6 2weep2 old. iidiiot.<br>TG: what  
>TG: what is that<br>TG: sweep like a vacuum  
>TA: um. no.<br>TA: liike. 2olar 2weep2.  
>TG: jesus what planet are you from<br>TA: alterniia.  
>TG: that was a joke<br>TA: how wa2 that a joke.  
>TA: you a2ked me what planet ii'm from.<br>TG: so youre saying youre an alien  
>TA: well two you.<br>TA: ii am a troll after all.  
>TA: la2t tiime ii checked there were no troll2 on your planet.<br>TG: i think were on two different wavelengths here  
>TG: so let me get this straight<br>TG: youre a troll from a totally different planet  
>TG: not just an annoying internet troll in montana that has no life<br>TA: what'2 a montana.  
>TG: thats not important<br>TA: waiit. are you 2ayiing you don't beliieve me.  
>TG: yes<br>TA: ii'll 2end you a fuckiing piicture of my2elf iif that make2 you feel any better.  
>TG: i don't want your troll nudes<br>TA: that'2 dii2gu2tiing.  
>TA: ...hold on one 2econd.<br>TA: /429xz3n  
>TA: that'2 me.<br>TG: nice glasses  
>TA: thank2.<br>TG: wait are those horns  
>TA: um. ye2.<br>TA: do you not have horn2.  
>TG: hell no<br>TA: ii wanna 2ee what you look liike.  
>TG: 448qjcz  
>TG: i might be too cool for your eyes<br>TA: are you 2ure that'2 you.  
>TG: yeah<br>TA: well then dave 2triider.  
>TA: you're 2exiier than ii thought you'd be.<br>TG: what  
>TA: ju2t 2ayiing. you're really attractiive.<br>TG: okay then  
>TA: ii2 there a problem.<br>TG: i guess not  
>TG: i just<br>TG: well i thought you said  
>TA: 2aiid what.<br>TG: that you were a guy  
>TA: ii am.<br>TG: so youre like  
>TG: gay<br>TA: what.  
>TG: dude its fine if you are<br>TG: my best friends gay  
>TG: not that big of a deal or anything i guess<br>TA: what ii2 that.  
>TG: what is what<br>TA: gay. what doe2 that mean.  
>TG: wait really<br>TA: ye2.  
>TG: its when a dude likes another dude<br>TG: like romantically or something  
>TA: um.<br>TA: okay.  
>TG: so im guessing you arent<br>TA: …pretty 2ure.  
>TG: wow sorry man<br>TG: uhh anyway thanks for the compliment  
>TA: no problem.<br>TG: oh hey i gotta go  
>TG: i guess ill talk to you later<br>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –  
>TA: okay. bye.<p>

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:00–  
>TG: hey sollux<br>TG: youre idling but i figured id try to talk to you  
>TG: no one else is online<br>TG: sorry if im bothering you or anything  
>TG: im just kinda bored<br>TG: okay i think ill just go  
>TG: see you later<br>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –  
>TA: oh hey 2orry.<br>TA: are you 2tiill there.  
>TA: dave.<br>TA: damniit.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 19:47 –  
>TA: ff. can ii talk two you.<br>CC: )(ey sollux! of course you can talk to me. W)(at's up? 38)  
>TA: okay. thii2 ii2 goiing two 2ound really 2tupiid.<br>TA: but ii ju2t kiinda met thii2 aliien guy over trolliian.  
>TA: and for 2ome rea2on ii thiink ii feel.<br>TA: uh.  
>TA: red for hiim.<br>CC: Awww Sollux t)(at's so cute! 38) Glub Glub  
>CC: W)(o cares if you just met )(im?<br>CC: T)(ere is suc)( t)(ing as red at first sig)(t! Glub!  
>TA: yeah but we haven't even met iin per2on.<br>TA: iit'2 weiird.  
>TA: plu2 he'2 an aliien.<br>CC: )(e can't )(elp t)(at.  
>TA: ii gue22 you're riight.<br>TA: 2o.  
>TA: what 2hould ii do.<br>CC: Talk to )(im more! Get on )(is good side! Befriend )(im! 38)  
>TA: ii gue22 ii can do that.<br>TA: thank2 ff.  
>CC: No problem!<br>- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] –

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 23:00–  
>TG: hey sorry i missed you earlier<br>TA: iit'2 fiine.  
>TG: what are you up to<br>TA: ii wa2 talkiing two my friiend earliier.  
>TA: but now ii'm ju2t kiind of hangiing around.<br>TG: sounds pretty exciting  
>TA: you have no iidea.<br>TA: …oh hey dave. ii have a que2tiion.  
>TG: yeah<br>TA: do you beliieve iin liike.  
>TA: long dii2tance relatiion2hiip2.<br>TG: i wouldnt know  
>TG: never had one<br>TG: but i mean  
>TG: i guess they can work out<br>TG: why do you ask  
>TG: does my troll friend fancy someone far far away in a distant land<br>TA: yeah ii do, actually.  
>TG: ooh do tell<br>TA: ii can't.  
>TG: how come<br>TG: is it some kind of forbidden love  
>TG: i wont tell anyone<br>TA: no, iit'2 not.  
>TA: iit'2 ju2t a 2tupiid iinfatuatiion.<br>TA: forget ii 2aiid anythiing.  
>TG: come on<br>TA: ii 2aiid forget iit.  
>TG: im never going to<br>TA: damniit.  
>TA: you're annoyiing.<br>TA: ii hope you know that.  
>TG: oh sollux<br>TG: you wound me  
>TA: a22hole.<br>- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –  
>TG: dude sorry<br>TG: i didnt mean to piss you off  
>TG: fuck<br>TG: sollux  
>TG: answer me<p>

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist at 1:00 [EB] –  
>TG: hey<br>EB: oh hi dave!  
>TG: im surprised youre awake<br>EB: haha, i just couldnt sleep.  
>EB: what's up?<br>TG: nothing just  
>TG: well i feel like i just got kicked in the heart<br>TG: or something  
>TG: cause my chest hurts<br>EB: what why? are you okay?  
>TG: okay egbert im going to tell you something<br>TG: and i swear to god if you tell rose ill tell everyone your biggest secret  
>EB: dave don't joke about that!<br>TG: sorry man i just need you to understand that this is serious  
>TG: okay<br>TG: so you know the trolls right  
>EB: yeah.<br>TG: okay well somehow ive managed to befriend one  
>TG: and i think i<br>TG: have a  
>TG: crush on him<br>TG: i guess  
>EB: woah dave, you like a guy?<br>TG: laugh all you want  
>EB: no, i'm just surprised!<br>EB: you don't seem like the kind of guy that...well, likes guys.  
>TG: im not<br>TG: or at least i thought i wasn't  
>TG: its just that<br>TG: me and this guy  
>TG: we connect really well<br>TG: if that makes any sense  
>EB: i know what you mean.<br>EB: so what's the problem with this crush of yours?  
>TG: well i just met him<br>TG: i think thats the problem  
>TG: that and hes an alien<br>EB: dave…i'm dating an alien. there's nothing bad about it.  
>TG: how do you deal with the long distance thing<br>TG: like you guys cant even make out  
>EB: um<br>EB: well  
>EB: there's more to a relationship than making out.<br>TG: i know I was just using that as an example  
>EB: the long distance thing…isn't really that big of a deal.<br>EB: skype calls are awesome, it's almost like being face to face!  
>TG: oh yeah I forgot about skype<br>TG: still though  
>TG: what if he doesnt like me like that<br>EB: why wouldn't he? you're dave strider.  
>EB: the coolest kid ever. :)<br>TG: haha thanks egbert  
>TG: i guess then<br>TG: maybe i should talk to him about it  
>TG: but<br>TG: the thing is i kinda made him mad  
>EB: oh no, what happened?<br>TG: well  
>TG: he asked me about long distance relationships and it led to us talking about some person he likes that lives far away<br>TG: and i kept bothering him about it and he got pissed  
>EB: hehe!<br>TG: what  
>EB: maybe he was talking about you.<br>TG: wait do you really think so  
>EB: why not?<br>TG: oh man  
>TG: wouldnt that be ironic if we both liked eachother<br>EB: that would be awesome!  
>TG: yeah youre right<br>TG: thanks egbert im gonna go talk to him now  
>TG: or try to<br>TG: ill let you know how it goes  
>EB: okay! good luck dave! :)<br>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 10:00–  
>TG: hey morning sollux<br>TG: listen im sorry for being so pushy last night  
>TG: i guess i was interested in hearing about your problems because i actually care about you<br>TG: i know that probably doesnt sound right cause we just met but yeah  
>TG: you dont have to forgive me<br>TG: we can stop being friends and pretend we never even met  
>TG: if thats what you want<br>TG: although if that happens then that would suck  
>TG: cause honestly<br>TG: ...  
>TG: okay dont freak out<br>TG: but i think i like you  
>TG: its stupid<br>TG: but i feel like we get eachother  
>TG: maybe were soulmates or something<br>TA: woah.  
>TG: oh shit i didnt actually think you were reading this<br>TG: shit  
>TG: shit shit shit<br>TA: dude.  
>TA: ii forgiive you.<br>TA: ii wa2 ju2t a liittle on edge la2t niight ii2 all.  
>TA: ii ju2t...<br>TA: la2t niight when ii told you ii had a cru2h on 2omeone, ii wa2 talkiing about you.  
>TA: but ii couldn't 2ay iit cau2e ii diidn't want two me22 up our friiend2hiip.<br>TG: wait youre joking  
>TG: you seriously like me too?<br>TA: not jokiing.  
>TA: ii liike you.<br>TA: dave are you there.  
>TA: dave.<br>TG: shit sorry  
>TG: im really happy right now<br>TG: im losing my cool here  
>TA: hehe.<br>TA: good two know that ii have the abiiliity two make the coole2t kiid ever lo2e hii2 cool.  
>TG: yeah<br>TA: 2o dave.  
>TA: do you wanna be my mate2priit.<br>TG: wait what is that  
>TA: oh damn your human2 and your weiird romantiic way2.<br>TG: hahaha  
>TA: what'2 iit called when you're fond of 2omeone 2o you have 2loppy makeout2 and 2tuff wiith them.<br>TG: dating i guess  
>TA: okay. 2o do you want to do that.<br>TG: that would be fantastic  
>TA: awe2ome.<br>TG: hey do you have a skype  
>TA: yeah.<br>TG: we should like  
>TG: video chat<br>TA: ooh. what'2 your 2kype name.  
>TG: same as pesterchum<br>TG: you  
>TA: haha 2ame here.<br>TA: ii'll add you now.  
>TG: sweet<br>TA: okay diid you get my iinviitatiion thiing.  
>TG: yeah already accepted it<br>TA: okay. do you ju2t wanna talk on 2kype then.  
>TG: sure<br>TG: just give me a second to fix my hair  
>TA: haha. okay.<br>- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –

You pull your hands away from the keyboard, cracking your knuckles and leaning back in your chair. You quietly wonder to yourself, what does Sollux sound like? What does he act like? You're very curious. You've never talked face to face with a troll before (in person or on webcam).  
>"Sollux Captor is calling you" flashes onto the screen, and you quickly click "answer with video". You push some hair out of your face as the video loads.<br>Sollux appears, wearing a black hoodie over his shirt with the Gemini symbol on it. He's wearing his weird 3D glasses. "Hey," he smiles sweetly and waves.  
>"Hey," you respond, smiling (probably dorkily) back at him, even though you told yourself you were going to keep a cool demeanor.<br>"It'th fucking dark in your room. Can't hardly thee you."  
>Before getting up to open the curtains, you smirk and raise an eyebrow. "Is that a lisp I detect, Mr. Captor?"<br>"Yeah. Ith that a problem?"  
>You shake your head. "No, it's cute."<br>You can hear his head slam down onto his keyboard as you stand to draw the curtains. The nearly blinding Texas sun pours in and you're glad you have your shades on.  
>You sit back down at your desk. "So Sollux," you start, propping yourself up with your elbows, "What do you wanna talk about?"<br>"Oh God, anything. You thould jutht talk tho I can hear your voithe. It's fucking thek-" He tries to force the word out. "Thhhhekthhhy."  
>"Thekthy. " You repeat with a grin.<br>"Thhut up."  
>"Well if you want me to talk, I can. What do you want me to say?"<br>"Mnn, tell me your life thtory."  
>You think for a moment and take a deep breath.<br>"Alright. My name is Dave Strider. I'm thirteen years old, and I live in this shitty place called Texas. I was created ectobiologically by some something, and my super cool paradox clone guardian guy whom I know as Bro raised me. I have this best friend named John Egderp, and he's a fucking nerd but I love him to death. He's the one that got me these kickass shades." You pause to flaunt your sunglasses.  
>"I like to start sick fires; I'm pretty much the king of rap. I have my own turntables, and I mix amazing music. I draw this cool webcomic called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, it's an inspiration to everyone around here. Oh and, I'm dating this kickass guy who's seriously awesome and sexy and all that."<br>You take another breath.  
>"That's really it. When it comes down to it, I'm not all that interesting."<br>Sollux smiles, and you see his fucking sharp teeth.  
>"You theem really interethting."<br>"I doubt I'm as interesting as you are."  
>"Nah. I jutht hack computerth and keep beeth."<br>"You're a beekeeper? That's different."  
>"Yeah, it'th a bit of a burden thometimes, but it'th fun. I'll thhow you my beeth one day. If we ever meet in perthon."<br>"Or, when we meet in person."  
>"I hope we do."<br>He stares at you dreamily, and you can actually feel yourself blush.  
>"Am I making you lothe your cool again?"<br>"Maybe a little."  
>After a few moments of just staring at eachother, which didn't feel awkward at all for some reason, Sollux asked, "What color are your eyeth?"<br>"What color are yours?" You ask in return.  
>"You tell me firtht."<br>"They're red."  
>"Okay, mine are blue and red."<br>"So do you see in 3-" You pause, realizing how stupid that sounds.  
>He chuckles. "I think I thee jutht like you do. Thethe glathhheth are jutht for thhow."<br>"So you'll take them off?"  
>He shrugs and removes his glasses, setting them next to him.<br>You stare at his eyes, noticing how different they are from yours, or any other pair of eyes you've ever seen. The left one is a deep blue, and the right is bright red. He has no pupils, no sclera. Each eye is only one color.  
>"Gorgeous." You tell him, and he blushes an odd yellow color.<br>"Th-thow me yourth."  
>You remove your shades slowly. "You should feel pretty special by the way. I don't let many people see my eyes."<br>"Yeah okay."  
>When they come off, you actually feel somewhat... insecure. The only people that have ever seen you without your shades are John and Bro. You've always been self-conscious about your eyes, probably because they were an odd color. Your stomach does a flip and you blush.<br>"Hey, what'th wrong?"  
>"Nothing. Sorry. I'm just not used to-"<br>"Your eyeth are beautiful, if that'th what you're wondering. Jutht becauthe it'th not a normal color for eyeth to be, doethn't mean they're any lethh attractive."  
>You blush scarlet and slam your head on your desk.<br>No one has ever said anything like that about your eyes before.


	2. Chapter 2

MONTH TIMESKIP.-

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 6:21–  
>TG: morning baby<br>TA: hey dave. 3  
>TA: how are you.<br>TG: pretty good  
>TG: except that i have to go to school today<br>TA: ugh fuck. ii forgot about that.  
>TA: ii'm gonna mii22 you all day.<br>TG: yeah its gonna suck getting used to not talking to you 24/7  
>TG: but ill be thinking of you the whole day dont worry<br>TA: you're cute.  
>TG: i know<br>TG: well I have to go get ready and all that  
>TG: ill talk to you at around 3 maybe<br>TG: if youre on  
>TA: ii wiill be.<br>TA: bye dave. have a good day. 3  
>TG: thanks<br>TG: see you  
>TG: 3<br>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering ectoBiologist at 8:30 [EB] –  
>TA: why aren't you at 2chool egbert.<br>EB: i don't start until next week haha!  
>TA: ugh.<br>TA: well anyway. ii wanted two a2k a que2tiion.  
>EB: what is it?<br>TA: when human2 are really fond of eachother, what do they 2ay two eachother?  
>TA: liike...<br>TA: liike when troll2 2ay we feel red for 2omeone.  
>TA: what ii2 the human equiivalent for that.<br>EB: i love you?  
>TA: okay.<br>TA: do you thiink dave would freak out iif ii told hiim that.  
>EB: no, dave doesn't really uh, freak out.<br>EB: ever.  
>EB: it's been a month now, im sure it's alright to say you love him.<br>EB: karkat told me he loved me before we started dating!  
>TA: haha.<br>TA: alriight thank2 egbert.  
>TA: ii'll tell hiim when he get2 home from 2chool.<br>EB: happy to help!  
>TA: talk two you later then.<br>EB: bye.  
>- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] –<p>

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:05–  
>TG: afternoon love<br>TG: how are you  
>TA: ii'm good.<br>TA: been bored all day though.  
>TA: how wa2 2chool.<br>TG: boring  
>TG: i could barely concentrate cause i couldnt get you out of my head<br>TA: awww.  
>TA: don't let me get iin the way of your 2choolwork, 2weetiie.<br>TG: youre just so amazing though  
>TA: mnn. dave. ii love you. 3<br>TG: love you too  
>TA: oh god. ii'm glad you 2aiid iit back.<br>TG: why wouldnt i  
>TA: ii don't know.<br>TA: ii ju2t have no faiith iin my2elf.  
>TA: haha.<br>TG: sollux  
>TG: i love you more than apple juice<br>TG: i love you more than my life  
>TG: fuck<br>TG: i love you more than love itself  
>TA: dave... you're 2o 2weet. 33<br>TG: haha  
>TG: i try<br>TG: so hey im gonna go do my homework real quick  
>TG: so i can talk to you the rest of the day without any interruptions<br>TG: wanna skype tonight  
>TA: ye2. ii'd liike that.<br>TG: alright talk to you in a little while  
>TA: kay. bye. 3<br>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:32–  
>TG: hey<br>TG: wanna skype now  
>TA: ye22222222.<br>TG: haha okay  
>- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –<p>

You let out a shaky breath as you press the video call button. Sollux answers right away and he waves as usual. "Hi Dave."  
>"Hey beautiful." You smile. "Listen, Bro isn't home and I was thinking- do you want to-"<br>"Mathhturbate together?"  
>You feel your face redden as you wonder how he knew that. "U-um, yeah."<br>"Thure. Thoundth awethome."  
>You shift your webcam backwards slightly so your lower half is visible. Sollux grins, doing the same thing.<br>"Are you okay with thith, Dave? You look lightheaded."  
>"Yeah, I've just never done this before. Well- I mean- with someone."<br>"Here. Let me guide you." His grin turns into a smirk.  
>"Take your thhirt off."<br>You close your eyes and lift your shirt over your head slowly, tossing it to the floor. Sollux is watching you intently when you open your eyes again. He smiles at you reassuringly.  
>You close your eyes again and start to rub your arms and chest slowly. You tweak one of your nipples and you blush harder because you know Sollux is watching.<br>"Open your eyeth, Dave."  
>You do so, looking back at him. You watch as he slips out of his shirt.<br>"No nipples?" You grin.  
>"Thhut up. You know trollth don't have them." He sticks his tongue out at you.<br>You chuckle, and continue to watch him. He wriggles out of his pants. His boxers are red and blue, just like his eyes and glasses.  
>He rests his head on the back of his chair, starting to rub his growing erection. You lick your lips and unbutton your own pants.<br>"Sollux, baby, take your boxers off too."  
>"Not before you take your panthh off."<br>You do so, quickly, wanting to see Sollux completely naked. You figure you'd take your boxers off as well. You look at him, now wearing nothing but your shades.  
>He slips his boxers off and throws them elsewhere. You both remove your glasses at the same time and stare at eachother.<br>"Touch your horns for me."  
>Sollux brings his trembling right hand up to his left horns, rubbing them slightly. He moves his other hand down, sliding it up and down his erection.<br>You start to touch your own member slowly, never taking your eyes off your matesprit. His lips are parted slightly and he's breathing heavily. His right hand moves to his left shoulder, rubbing it hard. He lets out a shaky moan. You smirk, knowing that's one of his sensitive spots.  
>"D-Dave, ahh..."<br>You shudder at the sound of your name. You jerk your hand up and down your erection, legs trembling. "Oh, yeah, Sollux..."  
>Your eyes screw shut. You feel a familiar heat pooling in the pit of your stomach, and you whisper, "I think I'm gonna come-"<br>"Mnn, y-yeah, me too." Sollux tilts his head back, stroking himself faster.  
>You both release at the same time, calling each other's names. You take deep breaths, attemping to steady your breathing, and you open your eyes.<br>Sollux's chest and hand is covered in his own mustard-colored cum. You know you are the same way, without the mustard part. Oh, troll biology.  
>"I love you," he says softly, and you smile.<br>"I love you too."  
>"We should probably clean up-"<br>"Yeah. I'll brb."  
>"Me too."<br>After cleaning yourself off in the bathroom, you came back to your room and dressed yourself. Sollux is already back in his chair when you sit at your desk.  
>"That wath really fun," he says.<br>"Mhhm." You agree. "Let's do it again sometime, yeah?"  
>He nods. "Hey, you know, Dave, I've been working on the tranthportilizer that I can uthe to get to Earth~ And I think it'th about done."<br>Your face lights up. "Really?"  
>"Yeah. I really hope it workth."<br>"Why don't you go work on it noooow?" You ask almost impatiently.  
>"Okay. I will." He grins. "I'll get back to you later."<br>"Okay. Bye sweetheart. I love you."  
>"Love you too Dave~."<br>You press the "hang up" button on Skype, and the call window disappears.  
>You find yourself smiling and giggling as you imagine meeting Sollux in person.<p>

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling turntechGodhead at 7:15 [TG] –  
>TA: ii'm pretty 2ure the tran2portaliizer work2.<br>TA: let me know when ii can come there. 3  
>TG: shit seriously<br>TG: is this really happening  
>TA: yeah actually. ii can't beliieve iit eiither.<br>TG: get your ass over here  
>TG: plz<br>TG: or wait let me ask bro real quick  
>TA: okay.<br>TG: he said its fine  
>TA: awe2ome. ii'll be riight there.<br>- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –

And 10 minutes later, there is Sollux Captor, standing in your bedroom.  
>You're sitting on your bed when he materializes, and you jump ten feet in the air.<br>"Holy shi- Sollux?"  
>It's Sollux alright, 3D glasses and all. He's just as lanky and tall as he looks on webcam. He stands facing you, staring.<br>"Dave... I can't believe it worked."  
>You smile, and he tackles you to the bed.<br>"Oh my God, thith ithn't happening." He's on top of you, staring at you through your shades.  
>"Pretty sure it is." You chuckle, giving him an eskimo kiss.<br>"Holy thhit." He's blushing and crying now, and he buries his face in your neck.  
>You pull your arms around him, holding him close to your chest. "Shhh, it's okay." You rub his back softly.<br>You lie there for a while, just holding each other. Sollux cries for at least 20 minutes, and you just whisper sweet words into his ear and stroke his hair.  
>When he stops crying, he pulls away from you and sits up to straddle your hips. You sit up as well, and he wraps his thin legs around your waist.<br>"Can I kithh you?" He asks, hesitantly reaching out to touch your cheek.  
>You shiver at the feel of his claws softly grazing your skin. "Please..."<br>He presses his lips to yours- very very softly. He's trembling, you can feel it. He moves his lips carefully against yours and you start to kiss back. This is your first kiss, and for some reason you know it's his too.  
>When he breaks the kiss, he looks you straight in the eyes and tells you he loves you. You blush and look away.<br>He tilts your chin up slightly, and now you're staring into his heterochromatic eyes. "I-I love you too, Sollux."  
>"You're really bathhhful in perthon, huh." He kisses you again.<br>"I guess so," you smile, leaning against him.  
>You stay like that for another twenty minutes before Sollux mumbles, "Mnn, hey Dave?"<br>"Yeah?" You reply, nuzzling his chest.  
>"How long can I stay?"<br>"Forever," you whisper, not caring if it sounds cheesy.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of lying with Sollux, you take him downstairs to introduce to Bro. They seem to like eachother. Which is really good.

Bro says that Sollux can stay as long as he wants.

You feel like dancing.

But then Bro tells you it's 10:00, and you should go to sleep because you have school in the morning. You sigh, taking Sollux upstairs with you.

"What do I do while you're at thchool?" he asks, sitting on the bed as you undress.

"Hang out with Bro, I guess."

"But doethn't he work?"

"Oh, yeah. Well then I guess you could always get one or your friends to come over."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope."

"Cool, he replies.

You slip into your pajama bottoms and throw your clothes in the hamper. Sollux lies on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You gonna change?" You ask, gesturing to him.

"Mnn can I thleep naked~?" He grins.

You want to die of embarrassment, but you keep your cool and shrug. "If you want."

He strips down to nothing but his glasses and wriggles under the covers. After turning the light off, you follow him into the bed, nestling in next to him. He suddenly pulls you into his arms, and you blush.

"Thith ith okay, right?"

"Yeah." You smile, nuzzling his neck and pressing a few kisses to it.

He holds you close and kisses your forehead. "Night Dave. I love you."

"Love you too."

In the morning your alarm clock goes off and you nearly fall out of bed. Sollux doesn't move- he must be a heavy sleeper. You decide not to wake him up as you get ready for school.

Before you leave to walk to school, you write him a note saying,

"Sollux,

You looked so cute and peaceful while you were sleeping I just couldn't bear to wake you. I hope you have a nice day, and tell whatever friend you have over that I said hi. I'll be home at 3 as usual.

Love Dave.

PS; there's bacon in the fridge."

-

You awake to an empty bed at nine in the morning. You look to your left and notice a small piece of paper sitting next to you- a note from Dave. You read it and smile, but then you're left wondering what the hell a bacon is.

You take some of Dave's clothes- black jeans and a plain gray shirt. You walk downstairs to see that Bro isn't there, so you're going to have to make this "bacon" by yourself. You open what you assume is the fridge, and it's filled with tons of odd-looking Earth food. You're not sure what bacon is, so you take out something random.

You unwrap it- this slippery, yellow stick of something. You take a huge bite out of it.

It tastes… bitter, but you eat all of it anyway. Afterwards you go back to Dave's room to get on the computer.

You guess his password, thollux, right away. It seems like Earth computers aren't that different from Alternian ones, thank goodness. Dave doesn't seem to have Trollian on his computer so you open Pesterchum. You log in to your account to see that most of your friends are online.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 9:20 –

TA: hey 2up ff do you wanna come hang out wiith me at dave'2 place.

CC: Sure! But )(ow do I do t)(at? 38|

TA: hold on.

You grab the transportilizer remote control from the bedside table and press the button. Feferi appears in the center of the room.

She blinks. "Hey Sollux! Am I on Earth now? Woaaah!" She draws the curtains, looking out the window.

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh."

You swivel around in Dave's chair. "What do you wanna do?"

She sits on the bed, crossing her legs. "We should bake Dave a cake!"

"Theriouthly." You stare at her. "You and I have no idea how to do that."

"We can learn~ I'm sure there's a box of cake mix somewhere in the house." She stands up suddenly, grabbing your arm. "Let's goooo~!"

She drags you to the kitchen where you find a box of chocolate cake mix.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

When Dave walks through the door at three o'clock, you and Feferi are flinging cake batter everywhere. Dave just stands in the doorway, watching for a few minutes.

When you both notice that he's there, you stop everything you're doing.

"D-Dave, oh God," you stare at the Strider, mortified.

"Dude no big deal, Bro and I do this all the time. It's chill." He laughs softly, stepping into the kitchen.

"Who's your friend here?" He asks, gesturing to Feferi.

"Thith ith Feferi Peithhes. Thhhe'th nekktht in line for the Alternian throne, tho treat her with rethpect."

"Can do. Nice to meet you Feferi." He bows a little.

Feferi giggles. "Nice to meet you too, Dave! I've heard a lot about you from Sollux!"

He smirks, looking over at you. "Oh yeah?"

You flush, and they both laugh. "Oh thtop!" You frown.

"Sorry, sorry," Dave is still smirking as he walks over to you. "We should probably get you two cleaned up, huh?"

You glance at your moirail, and she giggles again. "I'll go home and clean up. It's not a big deal. It was nice to meet you Dave, and good to see you Sollux!"

You nod, and you transportalize her back to Alternia.

When she's gone, Dave turns to you, wrapping his arms around your neck. "You have no idea how sexy you look right now," he says.

You blush dark yellow and look at the floor. He smiles then, kissing you softly before licking down your neck. You nearly forgot you were covered in chocolate. He pushes you against the countertop, eventually licking all the chocolate off. He kisses you once more before nuzzling you affectionately.

"Wanna take a shower together? You probably wanna wash all that Strider spit off you."

You shrug. "Only if it'th okay with you."

"Yeah. Definitely okay."

Both your clothes are off by the time you get to the bathroom, and Dave breaks away from you to run the water. He hops in the shower and you follow, embracing him from behind. "Mnn. I mithhed you all day."

"I can tell," he's giggling as you kiss his neck.

Dave turns around to face you, and you notice he's still wearing his sunglasses. You chuckle, pulling them off and setting them on the soap dish. He grins, moving his hands down to your hips and squeezing. "Sol~" he murmurs close to your ear.

The image of Eridan pops into your head but you quickly shrug it off. You turn your attention back to Dave's neck, biting down on it- not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a mark. He moans quietly, and you almost don't hear it because of the running water. When you pull away, Dave is blushing scarlet.

You chuckle again and grab the apple shampoo from the hanging shower basket. You squirt some into your hand, lathering it into Dave's hair. He's smiling, pressing against you, trying to get as close as possible. You massage his scalp, working the shampoo through his light blond hair. When you're done, he does the same thing, but pours an unreasonably large amount of shampoo onto your head. Some of it drips into your eyes and you growl. "Ah. Fuck. It'th in my eyeth- Dave-"

"Shit, sorry," he's laughing, and if your eye wasn't so irritated you'd laugh too.

You step out of the shower, not caring if you get water everywhere. You rinse your eye out with water, and Dave watches you while washing the shampoo out of his hair. When you step back into the shower and slide the door shut, he's still grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry again."

"It happenth." You shrug, and go back to kissing him.

You get out of the shower after a long makeout session and an equally long argument over why conditioner is stupid. Dave wraps a towel around his waist, and tosses one at you.

You travel back to Dave's room where you steal his clothes again. You'll go back home to get your own things later, but right now you just want to spend time with your matesprit.

You're both in boxers and t-shirts now, sitting on his bed.

"Hey, I mixed a song for you." Dave says randomly, and you raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Wanna hear it?" He knows the answer. He gets up to log into his computer. After a few clicks, he opens his music folder and swivels around in his chair. "You ready for this?"

"I think tho."

He smiles, double-clicking on a particular file and it starts playing. It's chiptune- that you can tell immediately. It starts out slow and soft- almost like a lullaby. It's full of different pings and pongs and combinations of sounds. You lay back on the bed, closing your eyes.

When the pace of the music starts to pick up, so does your pulse. The beat of the music comes in doubles, and they somehow remind you of yourself. The song gradually slows down, until it's faded to complete silence.

You sit up to look at Dave, and you can't imagine how dumbstruck you look.

"Woah."

"Is that a good woah, or what?"

You nod. "That wath like, a fucking religiouth ekthperienthe or thomething. Of courthe it wath a good woah."

"The song- it's basically how I feel about you, if that makes any sense."

"Ekthplain it to me."

"Well, like, you make me get all quiet and bashful like a little girl. And sometimes I feel more confident- like when you get embarrassed and stuff. But all the while, I'm always afraid of... disappointing you." He shrugs. "I don't even know what I'm saying. But, yeah. I love you."

You stare at him.

"That wath really thweet."

"Seriously? Sounded sappy to me."

You shoosh him. "Jutht c'mere." You hold your arms out, and he jumps on you.

He snuggles into your chest, making himself comfortable.

"Can we snuggle for a while?" He asks softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "This conversation is making me feel pretty sentimental."

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"It can wait."

You start to stroke his hair affectionately while rubbing his back. He's almost purring- it's adorable.

For the next couple hours, you and Dave lie there, whispering sweet nothings to each other. During that time, you don't care about anything else. Nothing else matters. It's Dave, only Dave, and that's just how you want it.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner that night (Bro ordered pizza, you settled for more bacon- which earned you some weird looks), you and Dave go back up to his bedroom. He does his homework while you lean on his shoulder. Every once in a while he'll kiss your cheek or just glance over at you. It's so cute, and you just want to…

Dave sighs, suddenly, setting down his pencil. "Okay. I'll do the rest at school." He turns to you. "Um…" He looks away again and blushes.

"What?" You tilt your head slightly.

"I'm kind of…horny. To be honest." Dave bites his lip.

You raise an eyebrow, and he turns bright red. "Oh God, do you not know what that means? Fuck!"

You stay silent as you stare at him, confused.

"Just…I'll just show you."

Suddenly he's kissing you, pushing you down onto the bed so he's on top of you. "Mmpf-" you manage, and he pulls away.

"Am I thuppothed to be underthtanding what 'horny' meanth yet?" You ask him.

"Uh, you know what, why don't we totally disregard the fact I ever said that word. Can we just, uh, make out?"

You subtly shrug your shoulders and Dave leans in to kiss you again. You close your eyes and move your lips against his. He moans, grinding down into you, making you moan as well. "Dave-"

"What?"

"I'm guetthing horny meanth you want to fill a pail with me?"

His eyes widen and he stares at you. "Uhhhh-"

"Dude. It'th nothing to be embarrathed about." You smile up at him. "Do you want to?"

"Well, yeah, I've been wanting to…but, er…I don't really know that much about that kinda stuff."

"Really?" You blink. "Dave Thtrider doethn't know anything about…what ith it humanth call it?"

"Uh, sex? …Yeah. I talk a big game, but I'm kinda…uninformed. Bro never really told me about it."

Shrugging, you sit up, nudging him off of you. "Here. I'll thow you."

You start to kiss him, simultaneously lifting his shirt above his head. He pulls it off on his own, throwing it to the floor. You pull him toward you so he can sit in your lap facing you. He wraps his arms around your neck and deepens the kiss.

Your hands travel down to Dave's chest, where you experimentally tweak one of the pink nubs you find there. He breaks the kiss and whimpers. "Sollux, don't…Too sensitive…"

You look into his half-lidded eyes and smile. "Good to know." You tweak the other one, and Dave bites his lip.

"Haahh…Dammit…" He grabs your hand suddenly.

"Dave?"

"Let me touch you, too, okay?" He nearly rips your shirt off, and tosses it where he threw his own earlier.

He shakily unbuttons your jeans, slipping a hand into your boxers.

"Hey, no fai-"

He kisses you, cutting your sentence short. "Okay, let's just stop talking and do it, please," he tells you, trying to sound cool but failing. You can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Dave, if you're not ready, we don't have to…"

"No, it's fine. It'll be fine," He reassures you.

"Let'th jutht take it thlow, 'kay?"

You push Dave down onto the bed gently, moving on top of him. You kiss him and move your hands down so you can take off his pants and boxers. He shivers when his already-hard cock is exposed to the open air, and he squirms slightly. You smile, looking into his ruby eyes. "You are tho beautiful, Dave."

He blushes and waits for you to do something.

You grab his member and pump it slowly, and he moans. You move down so you can lick the tip and take the appendage into your mouth. Dave tangles his fingers in your hair while you suck him off. When his breathing becomes erratic, and he starts squirming again, you pull away.

"Hey, I was almost there, dunkass!" He growls, glaring at you.

"Oh thut up." You roll your eyes and wriggle out of your already unbuttoned jeans. You look at him. "I have to thtrech you, huh?"

Dave bites his lip. "I don't think you should put your uh, claws…um…"

"Do you wanna do it yourthelf?"

"If you promise not to look."

You roll your eyes again, surprised by Dave's bashfulness. You turn so you can't see him. But when you hear the Strider moan and arch off the bed, you turn around again.

He has two fingers inside, and he's thrusting them in and out, his eyes screwed shut. You watch him intently until he notices you.

"I told you not to look, Sollux-" He pauses to pull his fingers out. "Nnh…"

"But you look tho theckthyy~" You muse, moving on top of him in one fluid motion.

He's been blushing this whole time, but now he's even redder. He brushes your arm with his fingers and looks up at you. "Can we…?"

You nod and wordlessly position yourself at his entrance. As you push in, he grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. He looks at you and smiles, using his other hand to take your glasses and set them next to the pillow.

You lean down and kiss him. "I'll go thlow. Tell me to thtop if it hurtth too much."

"Okay…"

Dave grips your hand tighter as you start to thrust into him. You gradually work into somewhat of a rhythm that has Dave near screaming. Closing your eyes, you listen to Dave's moans and focus on the pleasure that you're feeling.

Suddenly you hear a whimper, and you look to see that Dave is covering his eyes. He sniffles and takes a deep breath.

"Dave? Are you crying?" You eye him, concerned.

He brings his arm down and smiles at you, even though he's blinking tears out of his eyes. "It feels so good…Sollux…"

You're the one blushing now. You brush some of Dave's hair out of his face and kiss his forehead. "I'm thorry I thtopped."

You thrust in again a few times, and Dave's eyes widen. "Ohhh my God…" His back arches off the bed and he trembles. "W-whatever you just did, do it again, please."

You weren't quite sure what you just did, but you figured you'd try to do it again. This time there's no rhythm, you're just (pretty much) fucking Dave senseless. He screams your name, followed by "yes, yes, yes," over and over, and you can feel him tense as he releases onto his stomach.

That sight alone is enough to send you off the edge. "Ah- Dave- bucket-"

He's trying to catch his breath. "Just come inside me."

For a moment you wonder why in the world he'd want you to do that, but you shrug it off. Must be some weird human-fetish. You bite your lip as you come, and Dave screams again.  
>You pull out and attempt to steady your breathing. "Dave…that wath…amazing…"<p>

He nods and smiles. "Yeah…but now I'm tired as fuck." You can tell he's trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Here, hold on." You grab the towel that's conveniently hanging on the door to clean yourself and Dave. You toss it on the floor afterward.

Pulling Dave into your arms, you pull the covers over the both of you. Dave snuggles into your chest and sighs happily.

"Sollux, I love you." He says so quietly, you barely hear him.

"I love you too, Dave." You reply and kiss the top of his head.

You end up falling asleep with Dave soon after, thinking about how happy you are to have Dave, and that you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
